


Obsidian

by kaelio



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian hairstyles, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hair Touchy Touching, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelio/pseuds/kaelio
Summary: Cardassian hair is something to be admired.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Obsidian

“It’s silky, is why,” Julian explained. And he kept doing it, too.

Garak released a short puff of breath and wriggled in no particular direction. It was difficult to take action, having both a fundamental need to be contrary, but being altogether pleased with the way things were. It wasn’t fair. What was there to complain about, really?

That brought a smile to Julian’s lips, though from the coveted position of “big spoon”, it remained sadly out of sight.

—But not out of _hearing_ , even to inferior Cardassian ears, once he spoke.

“So sleek. Glossy—that’s the word I was looking for. Glossy. Once, when you were sleeping, tried to give you a little braid, and it just fell apart. Don’t know how your ladies do it.”

“It’s an expert technique, dear.”

Julian kissed the back of his head. “It is growing out, just a tad.”

“Well, then you’d best learn quickly.”

“Hmm?”

“Husbands do it. It’s their role. A gesture of fidelity and devotion.”

Julian knew better than to believe such things readily. “I’ve seen plenty of young Cardassian women, quite unwed, with elaborate hairstyles.”

“In that case, that’s how they advertise their _standards,_ dear.”

He laughed. “My word, then I’m really not pulling my weight, am I? My fiddling here is hardly up to snuff.”

“Nonsense. It makes me very happy.”

Julian pressed his nose into Garak’s shoulder playfully. “Goodness gracious, Elim, is that the truth?”

Garak wriggled again.

**Author's Note:**

> As has been noted elsewhere, I'm triskaidekaphobia, so I'm throwing up enough stuff so that I'm not feeling the influence of that number on what I'm uploading. That sounds ridiculous but it's a weirdly strong phobia of mine.


End file.
